


Beach

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I have been wanting to write a ship with this song for so long!!! And I did it with the ship I wanted to with when I first head this song!! At first I didn't know how it would go, or how it would fit, but I finally found something that I could work with. I'm so happy! I want to believe that Xander is a hopeless romantic and Sakura loves it so much. I also want to believe that one of Sakura's favorite place to be is the beach. Xander would take her there in a heartbeat.





	Beach

It was early afternoon and the two of them were riding the back roads of the town. The windows on the drivers and passengers side of the car were down, Sakura moved her hand through the wind as the radio played while Xander drove. He driven to the beach, parking their car in the parking lot that was a few miles away from the beach, and walked across the beach, their bare feet meeting the water, hand in hand. Sakura pulled out her phone and let it play a song that was on it. "Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you, I drink too much and that's an issue, but I'm OK. Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them, but I hope I never see them, again," played as Sakura let go of his hand, running a few feet in front of him. He was able to take her phone and her bag from her, he didn't want it to get damaged by the water. 

Xander smiled when he saw her collecting sea shells. It seemed like she knew exactly what to do at beach, while he didn't. He never went to one when he was growing up. After his mother died, his father hardly let him and his siblings leave the vicinity of the city. When she heard about that, it broke her heart, he never knew the joys of being at the beach, never knowing how calming it would at one, especially when there was very little people there, like today. "I know it breaks your heart. Moved to the city in a broke-down car, and four years, no calls. Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar and I, I, I, I, I can't stop. No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop." Sometimes he hated living in the city, it didn't seem to have much freedom. Sure, it gave him access of places to eat, to shop for food, to make on your own, to shop, for other things. It seemed too confined. It seemed like everything had a sense of urgency. He wanted things to slow down. 

Xander looked at how much fun Sakura was having, her twirling around, in the shallow part of the ocean, kicking up the water. Seeing her in her strapless lacy, pink dress, made him lightly blush, especially when the sun was shinning above her. She was glowing. He was the only person that was allowed to go into her bag, thankfully, because he took out the camera out of her bag, and started to take pictures of her. His favorite one was of her smiling, showing him the seashells that she had picked up. After that photo, he gave her a light kiss on her lips. That was her favorite kiss from him. Sakura did two things, placed the camera in her bag, so she wouldn't break it, and placed the shells on her bag, so she wouldn't lose them, before taking Xander's hand, leading him into the ocean. 

He picked her up and started to spin her around, only to stop seconds later, to give her another kiss on her lips. She absolutely loved his kisses, always so gentle, yet passionate. "We ain't ever getting older. We ain't ever getting older," faintly played. They barely heard the song playing over their laughter. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, tightly holding onto his neck as he spin around again. Her laugh grew louder, and gods, it was music to his ears. If there was one thing that could relieve his stress, and relax him, was her beautiful laugh. It meant everything to him. 

He placed her down and the two walked back to her stuff. She picked up the seashells, then her bag, then her shoes. While they were walking back to the car, Sakura counted how many shells she had collected. There were only a few, but she loved every last one of them. He unlocked the car and watched her open of the doors to the car. She placed her bag, and shells, on the seats, before turning around to face him, giving him a sweet smile. She struggled to put her arms around his neck. He chuckled a bit because of it. He sometimes forget how short she is compared to him. He placed his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him, giving her yet another kiss on her lips. This time, though, he didn't stop kissing her, but she didn't care. She loved the feel of his lips on hers, she could never get enough of it.

"So, baby, pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover, that I know you can't afford," the song played as Xander picked her up, laying her on her back in the back of their car. Neither of them realized that this song was on repeat, nor did they care. He climbed into the car, closing the door behind him, and he kept on kissing her as they drowned out the song. He released her mouth, trailing his down her throat and neck. He moved her dress up over her head, placing on the seat, on top of her bag. She trailed her hands under his shirt, taking it off and throwing it to the side. 

More of their clothes came off and the heat in their car had risen. They have never have done this, especially not when the were somewhere people could possible see them. Though, neither of them could care, they loved it too much to care. It didn't take long for the sun to set, especially after the day they had. The two drove off, to wherever the road wanted to lead them. When the moon came out, and the stars started to shine bright, Xander pulled off the road, to star gaze with the woman he loved the most. The two got out of the car and sat on the hood. He sat on Sakura's left side, slightly leaning backwards, with his right arm, close to her right side. Sakura held her left knee close to her chest, while the two looked up at the stars. 

"We ain't ever getting older. No, we ain't ever getting older," played over and over again. They had completely forgot about her phone playing the song. Sakura did her best to try to turn it off, but her phone finally died before she could turn it off. The two laughed. Xander gave Sakura one last kiss before gazing up at the sky again. It helped, knowing that there was a slight wind. Xander never felt more free than he did today. It was the most free he could ever be. He was glad he was able to share the experience with Sakura. He would cherish this day for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a ship with this song for so long!!! And I did it with the ship I wanted to with when I first head this song!! At first I didn't know how it would go, or how it would fit, but I finally found something that I could work with. I'm so happy! I want to believe that Xander is a hopeless romantic and Sakura loves it so much. I also want to believe that one of Sakura's favorite place to be is the beach. Xander would take her there in a heartbeat.


End file.
